Will Death Be The One To Bind Us?
by BonnieWitch
Summary: They defeated the bad guys so they should be together. But no that would be to simple for Chloe, the Adults try to stop their relationship but the guilt over what they did only brings them closer. Unable to live without each other will they turn to death?


**Ok so this is my first Darkest Secrets Fan Fic! Im in love with it like seriously!**

**So I'm planning another one soon after this is finished, its only going to be like 2/3 chapters long and that if i decide not to keep it as a on shot so you will have to let me know what you think!**

**Who wants their own Derek**

**Me! **

**LOL yes you are reading a crazy persons story! But it should be good so give it a shot, I mean they thought Chloe was crazy right... 0.o**

The kiss continued nothing mattered right at that moment: not the Cabal, not the possibility of accidently raising the dead, nor the dead body of Dr. Davidoff, lying amongst the rumble and the corpse of Tori's mother, I had used as a tool to kill him with.

No I couldn't start thinking about that! That is what makes the Zombies appear. I was too late though, as I imagined dead animals dragging their limbless corpses towards us, screaming in agony and fury of being trapped in their rotting corpse; being forced to be my slave. The ring as the corpse I was manipulating shot dead a man. My kiss faulted. Derek pulled back, worry written on his face. "Sorry" I mumbled, lowering my head as my cheeks burned red, "I spooked myself out"

"Zombies again?"

"Yup"

"Well, not like I've had much experience in this… activity, but being attacked by my Zombie would be very new" He joked, making me smile as his low chuckle vibrated through me. However I still kept my head hung. Derek finally lifted it gently with his hand. I met his gaze and finally let out a little laugh

"Suppose it would be" I agreed, but before anymore conversation could be made he blocked it with a kiss.

An hour or so later we were led on the ground and staring up at the stars; our heads being 'cushioned' by a rock. I looked up at the beauty of the stars and the full moon, "So all that stuff about werewolves changing in the full moon isn't true?" I asked hastily, not knowing how sensitive he would be to the question.

"Well it would seem not" he said, gesturing to his defiantly human body, "My dad said that it was probably something made up by werewolves because it would stop the humans from panicking as much, if they thought we could only change once"

"Makes sense" I snuggled against him, gaining warmth from the left over fever, even though we were both layered up with clothing "Are you ok?" I had the sudden urge to ask. There was no reason why he wouldn't be, we had escaped almost unharmed and his dad was finally back, something he had wanted for months.

"Excellent" He beamed at me, something rarer than an actual werewolf. "How are you? Is your head ok?" He asked generally concerned. Automatically my hand went up to touch the cut on the back of my head. I winced at the contact but tried to cover it with a smile. I told him it was fine- although he didn't seem very convinced.

I rested my head on his chest and snuggled into him. He removed his jacket and draped it over us, using it as a blanket. I protested saying he would get cold but he just snorted a laugh. Typical Derek, he didn't care about himself, he never did. If someone threatened someone close to him he would bend over backwards and sacrifice himself to keep them safe, but once the threat was on him it was a whole new kettle of fish and he wouldn't give stuff.

I must have fallen asleep because suddenly I bolted up right, greedily gulping the air; being woken by a feeling something was wrong. "Are you ok?" Derek asked, I nodded. "Bad dream?" He asked again, I just shrugged, I couldn't remember the dream I had so I was confused as to why I had a feeling I had woken from a nightmare.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked rubbing my eyes and trying to stifle a yawn.

"About an hour, we've been out here for three though"

"What? You mean to say we've been out here for three hours, alone, without being disturbed by a ghost, zombie, werewolf or a various other supernatural?" I joked pointing with my thumb at the motel behind us.

We both erupted into laughter "Suppose we should take advantage" He mumbled before kissing me. The kiss was slow and soft, sweet and gentle. But it didn't fail in creating sparks. I was enjoying the kiss, but if movies and these past few weeks have taught me anything, it' that good things always get interrupted. Always.

As if to prove my point, Liz appeared. He blond hair flying as she ran through the small patch of forest towards us. "Thank god. I. Found. You" She said between pants, as she doubled over trying to catch her breath. Something I was pretty sure ghosts didn't have to do… but her I'm no expert.

I waved my arm at her as if to shoo her off but it only annoyed her. Her arms placed on her micky mouse bed shirt in an annoyed stance "Look, they are getting really worried! They are about to send out a search party, and if they do you will be in soooo much trouble" Liz warned

I chose to ignore her. However Liz turned out to be rather impatient as she picked up a stone and threw it at us, the stone hit Derek's head causing him to wince and curse. "Alright, we're coming! Jeez chill Liz" I said as we set off walking back, Derek grunting something about being jinxed.

Our pace kept, pretty much, the same. This was mostly because Liz was stood with a large twig, threatening us with it as though she was holding a gun and we were her hostages. An image of that poor girl, being forced to walk like a dog before being brutally murdered, flashed in my mind causing me to shiver. Mistaking this as me being cold Derek wrapped his jacket around my shoulders, despite my constant protests.

When we finally got back to the motel Aunt Lauren and Kit were frantically pacing in the hall; from what I could hear Simon and Tori were arguing in one of the two rooms. "Where have you been?" My Aunt shouted as she ran towards me and pulled me into a tight embrace, and stoking my hair soothingly.

I struggled out of the embrace and stood there by a motionless Derek as his dad stalked towards us. He said nothing but his facial expression portrayed just how much anger he had right then. Often in a movie a characters feelings would be often be more powerful when shown through expression opposed to dialogue. That would often be techniques we would work on in Drama or something we would script into a screen script. "What is this?" He asked his voice stern and cold

"We went for a walk, dad, I told you" Derek replied with the same level of emotion

"Oh a walk, then why is she wearing your jacket" Aunt Lauren pointed out. Even though they must have had a slight inkling something was going between us, the whole thing back at the Edison's Group lab had obviously caused them to overlook it.

"It was cold" I suggested, which wasn't strictly a lie, I did get cold. However that didn't pass as an excuse for some reason.

It was like being at Lyle house again when we got caught in the crawl space. Aunt Lauren being the one to do most of the accusing of what we were doing. Kit barely said a word; when he did it was about how stupid we had been to go off for so long. I couldn't help but smirk as the similarity between him and Derek, even though they weren't blood related.

By now we had moved into the boy's room; I drifted from the conversation and started about thinking of random things before Kit said something that instantly caught my attention "You know you two can't have a relationship" I yelped at this, as though I had been physically hurt by what he said. I looked up to Derek and he was just glaring at him.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" My damned stutter gave away the fact we were hiding something, but he chose to overlook it.

"Look, with Derek being a werewolf there would be certain… activities that would be unsafe and unsuitable, especially with you both being young" He said, his tone going soft as he broke the news. What he had basically said was we couldn't be intimate. The words Derek had spoken that night we had first been chased by Liam and Raymond drifted back, we wouldn't be able to kiss without the possibility of me becoming a werewolf.

"But that isn't necessarily true. Even if I and Chloe were thinking of doing that the possibility of her becoming a werewolf wouldn't happen."

"We don't know that" Warned Kit

"Yes we do! It had to get into her bloodstream, something that would only happen by getting through a cut or being bitten. It would just mean I couldn't bite her… which isn't going to happen because nothing is going on" He said, of course Derek would whack out his knowledge to prove his point

"Oh my god, we're too late!" Aunt Lauren gasped

"W-what n-no w-we h-haven't" I tried to say but my damned stutter got in the way. I flushed red. It's not like we had done anything, we had just kissed, but I knew they were including that in this. In all honesty I hadn't even though about anything like that, we had only really just realised our feelings, we hadn't even officially said it. But I knew they were only saying it as a precaution, for in case one day that thought did pop up, which it probably will.

I had been stupid to think we could just be together without any consequences. There was obviously going to be something wrong, I mean have you seen my life? Nothing is ever normal!

As they carried on the argument my attention was drawn to a strange whisper coming from the bathroom. I left the argument and walked towards it. The whisper was louder but coming from the other side of the door. My hand reached out and opened the door just a little bit. The voice got louder but still not enough. "Help…" I managed to hear. Panic flooded over me, what if it was a zombie, what if I had accidently raised a zombie? I could hear the others call, wondering why I suddenly wandered off. I couldn't pay attention to them, I had to know.

I edged to door open some more and slipped inside. Nobody was there. A voice suddenly sounded "Please girl, help me!" It pleaded "You see I was murdered about a year ago by my wife's husband. I can't have my little girl growing up with that monster! Please, you must help me!" The ghost still stayed anonymous; as much as I wanted to help I couldn't. I remembered what Margret had said and I simply couldn't be that girl, the girl that helped the ghosts. I just couldn't.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but-"

"You won't help me" He said sounding sad and defeated

"Look, I'm really sorry…" I tried to apologise again.

"Save it kid. It's clear you don't care. I though after what you did you'd want to help a guy out…"

"W- Wait, w- w- what?" I stuttered, scared of what he was referring to.

"You know when you murdered that man… And to do it using someone else's corpse, you just don't care do you?" He spat; still he showed no face.

"H- h- how d- d- do you k-kn-"

"How do I know? In the ghost word travels pretty fast. And that news travelled pretty fast!" He said mockingly, taunting me with his anonymous words.

I spun round trying to find the ghost. When I faced the mirror, I stopped. I stared for a few seconds at my reflection. My icky black hair hung lifelessly around my washed out pale face; my eyes wide with terror.

I spun away unable to look at my own reflection without feeling physically sick from guilt. The man suddenly showed himself, his face contorted and blue; his hair and clothes dripping wet. Tell- tail signs that he had been drowned.

In the same second he lunged towards me, passing straight through me before evaporating. I screamed and dropped to the floor where I was consumed with terror filled sobs. Everyone was going to know what I did, I could never escape it.

"Chloe!" I heard someone shout my name as the bathroom door banged open, causing me to jump a mile. Derek ran to me and dropped to the floor beside me, he took a hold of my shoulders and stared into my eyes "Are you ok?" He asked, couldn't answer. I grabbed his t-shirt and buried my head into his neck and sobbed.

My tears soaked his skin as he pulled me onto his lap and soothed me. "What happened?" Mr. Bae asked, I hadn't even realised they had arrived

"H- h- h- he k- k- knew" I stuttered, being so worked up had sent it into over drive

"He knew what?"

"The ghost, he knew what I had done! He knew I killed Davidoff" I wailed

"How?" My Aunt Lauren asked, but when I tried to say I got too worked up making myself almost sick

Derek's arms tightened around me as he gently rocked and soothingly stoked my hair. "Chloe, I know you feel bad, I know how you feel… trust me. But you must calm down" Soothed Derek, I looked into his green eyes also filled with guilt, guilt of when he killed Liam. I knew he felt the same as me. It didn't matter why; we had both still taken a life.

My sobs turned to whimpers as slowly our face's got closer to each other. Just before our lips touched my Aunt Lauren pulled me away "Common Chloe it's time for us to leave!" She harshly pulled me out of his lap but not before we could grasp hands.

She dragged me to the door, all the while we clung on to each other. Finally our hands were ripped apart, grasping onto each other's fingertips, before my hand lost full contact with his warm strong one and I reached through cold air.

Were Like Romeo and Juliet… well almost, if you eliminate the supernatural side effect. First I was a movie now a tragic play…. a differ in species pulling us apart.

I would do anything, as long as we never had to part.

Will death be the one to bind us?

**So what did you think? Please do let me know if this should be longer :)**

**Please read and review and the nice lady will give you tea and biscuits **


End file.
